what if part two
by Scout Baxxter
Summary: reading what if is essential for being able to understand part two.... for obvious reasons
1. Intro

When we last left our twins, Goten and Golin they were eight years old. Now seven years later the duo are now fifteen (same age as me). let us watch. 


	2. School

"Bye mum, Bye Videl!" Goten and Golin said together as they headed to Orange Star High for their first day of school.  
  
By lunchtime Golin had heaps of friends, however, Goten went and joined Trunks and his friends. Trunks and Goten decided to meet at Goten's locker. "Hey Trunks" Goten said. "Hey Goten." Trunks replied. "Whoa, that girl up there is in your grade. isn't she?" Trunks said pointing to a girl down the hall, with her shiny black shoulder length hair swaying behind her. "That's my twin sister, Trunks." Goten said with a hint of anger. "Gosh she's pretty." Trunks replied still starring.  
  
Meanwhile down the hall with her friends. "Hey Lin." Said one of Golin's friends, Serenity. "Hey." Golin replied. When they got outside they sat at a table under a tree. Then Serenity said, "Your Gohan Son's younger sister?" "Yeah" "Wow, so that means you're related to Goten Son." "yeah he's my twin." Then Trunks walked up to Golin and said, "Hey Linny, look Goten's coming back to my place after school, can you tell your mum for him?" "Oh, I can do that Trunks." Golin replied. Then Trunks walked off. "Wow, you know Trunks Briefs?' Serenity asked. "Yeah I've known him since before I could remember." Golin replied. "Wow, he's like the hottest guy in school." Serenity explained.  
  
"Hey mum!" Golin yelled as she ran through the door and into the kitchen, where her mum was. "Hey Lin, where's Goten?" Chi chi asked her daughter. "He's at Trunks' place." Golin replied. 


	3. 6 months later

"I'll get it." Golin said as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, hi Paris, I guess you want Goten." She said staring at Goten's "girlfriend" "Umm, yes if he's home." Paris replied. "Come in then." Golin said leading Paris into the lounge room. Then she ran upstairs to Goten's room.  
  
Golin banged on her twin's door. "Come in." Golin opened the door a little and stepped in the room. "Paris is waiting for you." She said. "Cool, and by the way, Halloween in two days." Goten replied. Golin hit him on the arm and went back down stairs.  
  
When Golin entered the kitchen, Chi chi thought it was time to confront her daughter about her "issues". "Lin" Chi chi began. "Yes mum." Golin replied. "Isn't time you thought about cutting your nails?" Golin looked at her two centimetre long black nails. "No mum." Golin said angrily. "Lin, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing, and don't call me Lin!" "What happened to the nice girl who helped me out?" "She grew up and got a life." "I really tried hard to bring you up so you would be a little bit like your older brother or at least be a good wife, but why the attitude change, and you don't even look like Golin anymore." Chi chi said almost in tears. "Look, I'm tired of people commenting on how I look like you. I don't want to be smart like that geek of an older bro I have, or look like you!" Golin yelled. "Gohan is not a." Golin never heard the rest. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. Chi chi sat at the breakfast bar and cried "Where did I go wrong with that child?" Videl over heard her and sat down beside her mother-in-law and put an arm around her. "It's ok Chi chi, she's just growing up , I was the same at her age." Videl said.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan knocked on his younger sister's door. "What is it?" Golin yelled. Gohan walked in. "Golin you've really hurt mum, and you know it." He said. "Shut up!" Golin yelled. "Don't tell me what to do." Gohan yelled back. "You're not my dad!" "I know, Goku's your dad." "He isn't, how could you say he is." "He is ok!" " He walked into my life when I was eight, so how do you know for sure?" Golin challenged. "Is this another fight about dad we're going to have?" Golin shrugged and pulled a bag out of her cupboard. Gohan left it at that and walked out.  
  
As Golin was packing her bag full of clothes someone small tugged at her skirt. "Aunty Linny are you angry at me?" Pan asked. Golin looked at Pan and smiled then shook her head. Then she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the front door. "Where are you going Lin?" Goku asked. " None of your business Goku!" Golin yelled. Goku looked at Gohan. "Don't ask dad." Gohan said. 


End file.
